


Mr. and Mrs. Mxyzptlk

by livinthefandomlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, funny au, myzx the fangirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinthefandomlife/pseuds/livinthefandomlife
Summary: "My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk. And Kara Zor-el and Mon-el Gand, I will not leave earth until I witness the greatest marriage in all of time and space."Mxyz the Karamel shipper AU.





	Mr. and Mrs. Mxyzptlk

"We're really different," Kara said with a smile.

"Yeah," Mon-el said nodding, "I'm super-fun. You're hypercritical."

"More like you're an arrogant dude-bro Prince, and I'm the personification of the American way."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm arrogant," Mon-el chuckled. 

"That's not the point," she chuckled, "It's just that last year I thought I could have it all, and then I thought that I couldn't. That I had to pick. So I chose being Supergirl over having a relationship. And then you came along. And I thought you were thoughtless and selfish and horrible because of the stories I had heard about you. And I kept writing you off, and you kept proving me wrong. And it just got me thinking, maybe I can have it all."

She stepped towards him. 

"Hi," Mon-el whispered. 

"Hi," she whispered back. 

She leaned in to kiss him. 

Then suddenly there was a burst of blue light. It ran across the room. Then it finally stopped in front of her window. A man then appeared in the middle of her apartment. 

"Darlings," the man said. 

"Who the hell are you?" Kara asked.

"My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk. And Kara Zor-el and Mon-el Gand, I will not leave earth until I witness the greatest marriage in all of time and space."

Kara and Mon-el looked at the man with great confusion. 

"First let's set the mood," he snapped, "Candles."

"Who are you?" Kara asked again. 

"Then music." 

Suddenly a string quartet appeared. 

"What the hell." Kara gasped.

"Next flowers."

Kara jumped as hundreds of flowers appeared around them. 

"And for the pièce de résistance, the ring,"

Then a black velvet box appeared in Mon-El's hand.  

"Kara sweetie, I can see that he is your one true love. Your soulmate. Your one true pairing as the kids say. My name is Mxyzptlk, and I am here to marry Karamel."

"Um..." Kara started. 

"Tell me, will you marry him." 

"Hey!" Mon-el cut in, "I can do that myself."

Kara then turned to Mon-el in complete shock. Then Mon-el realized what he had said. 

"I mean... that I..." Mon-el stuttered. 

"Oh, Kara! Isn't this wonderful? The latching of the Daxamite prince and the last daughter of Krypton, from the noble house of El! It's something I never thought would have the honor of witnessing. Myself and the Music Meister have been placing bets to see how long this would take."

"Music Meister?" Kara asked. 

"Oh, he'll be attending the wedding too, of course. He just has a rather busy schedule and asked me to come and plan the wedding."

"I'm so lost," said Mon-el.

"Oh, Darling. It's quite simple. I've been watching you two from across the dimensions. Watching the most passionate romances develop since those two Juliet and Romeo chaps. A beautiful love story about star-crossed lovers, from the house of El and the house of Gand. I'm what you would call an interdimensional man about town, and once you two captured my attention, I was hooked. Once you've been adored by the all-powerful Myzx, there's no going backie."

"Stop, stop, stop," Kara said, "I don't know who you are, or how you got here Myzapital-"

"Mxyzptlk. It's spelled like it sounds."

Suddenly his name glowed over Kara and Mon-El's heads. 

Mon-El snapped his fingers, "I've seen you before, on Daxam. Your people would come from the 5th dimension!"

"Good job, sweetie. We do love a good party. But alas, the groom can't see the bride on her wedding day!" Then Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers and Mon-El disappeared.

"What did you do with him?!" Kara said fearfully.

"Relax. He's just getting ready for the ceremony at the DEO. His tux looks quiet good on him."

Myzx walked towards Kara, and took his hands in his, "We have so much to plan, and not nearly enough time."

"I-I..." Kara stumbled.

"So lets get this knot tied!"

With a burst of light, Kara was in a wedding dress.

"What? You can't just put me in a wedding dress!"

"Why not? It's Vera Wang."

"Because this is not okay," she looked down at the engagement ring that was magically on her hand, "I'm not marrying Mon-El!"

Myzx looked down, "Okay, I'm sorry. I came on strong. I'm just enthusiastic. To finally see you two together."

"How do you even know us?"

"It's like I said," a violinist appeared, "I watched you two from across the stars. An eternity of love between you two. There is no pair like you two, anywhere else in all of the galaxies. No love quiet as strong. No story quiet as beautiful."

"Okay, okay look. I'm flattered. But Mon-El and I just got together. We're not getting married."

Myzx took a step back, "Oh you will."

He walked around the room, "There are a couple of rules. I can't force you to marry me, or love me, or to not kill yourself, or drink orange juice. But I will witness my OTP getting married."

Suddenly Kara was in the fortress, holding Mon-El's hands. 

"Oh Rao, okay. This is happening," Mon-El whispered. 

Alex was behind Kara in a purple dress, "Are you really getting married? Is this really happening right now?"

Winn and J'onn stood behind Mon-El.

"Look, Mon, I know you like her, but Jesus this is fast," said Winn. 

The two aliens looks frantic. 

"This isn't happening. This literally can't be happening," said Kara.

"Wait!" said Mon-El, "I have a question."

"Yes, Darling?" answered Myzx.

"This means that you'll leave? If we do this? You'll go back?"

"Yes, I'll leave."

"Okay," said Kara.

"Okay," said Mon-El.

"We are gathered here today to witness to the greatest marriages of all time. Kim K is shook."

J'onn looked very confused. 

"Kara Zor-El, do you promise to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Mon-El Gand, do you promise to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now..."

"Wait!" said Mon-El.

"What now?" said Myzx.

"I want to say it in Kryptonian."

"Ok, Mon-Mon, anything for you."

"You're the priest. I'll say it first, you repeat it, then we'll be hitched."

"Sounds good,"said Kara, trusting him.

Mon-El whispered something into the magic man's ear. 

"Oooh, that sounds pretty. I don't speak the language, but it sounded nice."

Mxyzptlk repeated the word. 

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss."

The couple leaned in, sharing their second kiss. 

Myzx's arm then turned a shade of blue, and began disappearing. 

"You tricked me," said the imp.

"Sorry," said Mon-El, "just had to make sure you wouldn't hurt someone."

"Well,"said Mxyzptlk as he disappeared, "at least I got to witness this."

And just like that he was gone. 

The group was quiet.

"Are we married?" Kara asked Mon-El.

"Um..."

..................

"I still can't believe you got rid of Myzx," said Kara.

"Well, yeah. I knew how powerful he was."

"I never should have doubted you."

The newly married couple stood in Kara's loft.

"Divorce?" asked Mon-El.

"Maybe," she walked towards him, "but for right now, I'm just happy nothing's stopping me from doing this," she kissed him.


End file.
